


Just Cute

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 09:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11756508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Just Cute

Like a stampede of wild animals, Penelope ran through the hallway towards your office, not caring if a heel broke, if she hurt herself, nothing. Nothing mattered except the fact that her sweet and beautiful god of thunder had been hurt. When she barged into your office, you spun around in a panic, taken off guard by your girlfriend, frantic and hyperventilating that her best friend was hurt and being taken to the hospital. “Hotch just called,” she said, her voice breathy and desperate as she grabbed your hand and pulled you out of your seat. “We have to go.”

“What’s wrong?” you asked. “Has someone been hurt?” 

Considering you worked on another floor for a different division, you weren’t privy to any BAU information unless Garcia decided to share it with you. “Morgan was hurt. Hotch didn’t say how. All he said was where he was being taken and then he hung up. I need you for support.” 

Penelope slammed the button on the elevator, her eyes filled with tears as she choked back a sob. “Hey, baby,” you said, taking the back of your finger and wiping away her tears. “It’s okay. I’m coming with you. You’re not alone and you know there’s no way that Morgan isn’t going to pull through this. You don’t even know how badly he was hurt.”

“I know!” she said. She threw her one hand up in the air as the other one stabbed at the elevator button repeatedly. “But you know my brain goes to the worst possible place, babe. What if something bad has happened to my baby boy?”

You squeezed her hand as the tears sprung to her eyes. “Then you won’t be alone,” you said softly. 

When the elevator finally arrived, she dragged you inside, the glaze in her eyes going from saddened to determined. “I swear, if one of these dirty, no good unsubs have done anything to hurt a hair on my man’s head or put a scratch on his wonderful abs, he or she will have to feel my wrath. I swear-”

The elevator doors opened and you headed towards the car, stifling a small smile as she went on a rant. “What? What is so funny at a time like this?”

“Nothing is funny,” you replied seriously. “I don’t mean it like that. You’re just cute.”

She cut her gaze. “I think what you mean is mysterious and dangerous.”

That was the last thing that you thought when you looked at your lovely girlfriend, Miss Penelope Garcia. Even though you knew she would do anything for the ones she loved, even that had a line; it was one of the reasons you loved her - her golden heart and analytical mind. If Morgan had been hurt by an unsub, Penelope would allow the legal system to do its job even if she wanted to claw them to death. She just didn’t have that in her. “No, I definitely mean cute,” you said. You leaned in to kiss her on the cheek before heading toward the car. “Do you want me to drive? You’re a little…?”

“A little what?”

“An adorable bundle of nerves.”

Penelope huffed and threw the keys to her car across the roof so they slid into your hands, allowing you to drive the ten minutes to the hospital as she beat the dashboard and yelled at everyone that was in your way. Although you were fairly positive that Morgan was okay, just injured, the idea that something could happen to him and Penelope not being there hurt, so you did the best you possibly could to maneuver around cars to get there more quickly. 

Once in the parking lot, she grabbed your hand and gave it a kiss before running off before you toward’s the nurses station to ask about Morgan. “Hello, my name is Penelope Garcia. This is my girlfriend, Y/N. We’re here for Agent Morgan. Is he okay? Please tell me he’s okay.”

The nurse shined you both a brilliant smile and placed her hand on Penelope’s back. “He’s okay. Just a little bruised up after being pushed. He fell down a ravine of some kind, I believe. But he only has a concussion and a few scrapes and bruises.”

Penelope breathed a sigh of relief and practically collapsed into your side. “I told you he’d be okay.” The nurse lead them toward the end of the hallway where Morgan was. The second Penelope rounded the corner, she let go of your hand and into Morgan’s arms. 

“Oh my god, you’re okay, thank god,” she said quickly. Morgan looked over her shoulder toward you, obviously confused. 

“She was panicking because she thought you’d been seriously hurt.” Penelope peeled herself away from Morgan for a moment and cupped his face before kissing both cheeks. “I told her you’d be fine.”

“But you didn’t know!” she exclaimed, hugging Morgan even tighter. “Hotch only said what hospital you’d been taken to.”

While she embraced Morgan again, Hotch walked up behind you. With a deep breath in and a deep breath out, you felt comfortable again. When Penelope started to panic it obviously put you on edge too. “Hey Hotch, can I ask you for a favor?”


End file.
